1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast release clamp, and more particularly to a fast release clamp for a cymbal to enable the cymbal user to replace the cymbal in a short period of time.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cymbal clamp is shown in FIG. 5, wherein a cymbal (20) is supported on top of a rod (301) which is securely connected to a cymbal stand (30). The rod (301) has a free end extending out of the cymbal (20) and provided with an outer threading formed on an outer periphery of the free end of the rod (301). A nut (40) is applied to threadingly connect to the free end of the rod (301) such that the cymbal (20) is securely clamped on the rod (301). When the cymbal user is changing the cymbal for a different sound effect, the cymbal user will have to first unscrew the nut (40) and then remove the cymbal (20) from the free end of the rod (301). Thereafter, the cymbal user is able to place a new cymbal (not numbered) on top of the rod (301) and tighten the nut (40) to securely fix the cymbal on the rod (301). The process of changing the cymbal is troublesome and inefficient. Sometimes, during a concert, the band will have to use a break to allow the drummer to fix the cymbal. Therefore, it is said that the conventional structure of clamping the cymbal should be improved to allow the cymbal user (the drummer) to easily and quickly change the cymbal and thus a concert might continue without any break for replacing the cymbal.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved cymbal clamp to mitigate the aforementioned problems.